Yuki wish's Gentaro wasn't stupid when it came to love
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: Haruka-sensei convinces Yuki to tell Gentaro how she feels but does it go good or bad?


**Disclaimer:I do not own kamen rider or any of its charaters**

**Set for in the movie Fourze Movie Everybody it's Space Time (Spolier ahead) When Yuki is telling their teacher (Haruka Utsugi) that gen is gonna die and she hugs yuki while she cries.**

Yuki Jojima was looking at her teacher while tears started to form in her eyes "Teacher, Gen-chan's gonna die..." Haruka takes the switch with her left hand and with her right wips away one of Yuki's tears that escaped and hugged her. "It's ok Yuki Gentaro will come back alive." She tried saying everything to stop the young girl from crying but the tears kept coming. "Yuki how do you truly feel about Gentaro?" This surprised Yuki. "You know he's my best frie-" "Be honest with yourself! I know your feeling is deeper then just best friends, Yuki you need to be honest with yourself!" Haruka was determanded to make Yuki realize she loves Gentaro.

**(This part is what i wished they did after Gentaro defeated the evil things and before everyone returned to space to say bye to the robot thing)**

When everyone returned to space to meet Gentaro, Ryusei, Shizuka and Kengo, everyone was in tears, Tomoko wouldn't let go of Ryusei at all after she hugged him. After Gentaro befriended the robot and everyone was on the way back to the ship to go home Yuki pulled Gen aside and as she pulled Gen aside she though "I will do what teacher said i should!"

**FlashBack~**

"Yuki when you next see Gen tell him how you feel cause anything could happen to him while he's fourze and if something does happen you wont be able to and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Haruka told Yuki while hugging her. "Know go finish handing out those switches and think about what to say to Gentaro, Good Luck Yuki!"

**End of flashback~**

"G-Gen-chan do you know how i feel about you?" A very red faced Yuki asked her best friend Gentaro. "Of course i'm your best friend and your mine!" Sometimes he doesn't even understand half of what people mean. "N-No well yes but they are deeper then just that Gen-chan." "Deeper? like...mega best friends?." Sometimes Yuki wish's Gentaro wasn't so stupid when it comes love. "No Gen-chan I...I...LOV-" What Gen is about to say makes Yuki wanna hit him "You love space!" "STUPID GEN-CHAN I LOVE YOU!" Yuki was so mad she couldn't take it and went to meet up with the others. Meanwhile Gentaro was just standing their in shock of what Yuki had just said.

**Back at Rabbit Hutch**

It was only the girls at the rabbit hutch and Yuki was gonna use this girl time for her to ask for help. "Uh Miu, Tomoko could you help me?" Yuki was for some reason embarrsed to ask for help. "Sure Yuki whats wrong" Miu replied not looking up from her magazien. "I can sense love troubles...Yuki did you tell Gentaro how you feel?" Miu fell out of her chair and through up her magazine "YOU TOLD HIM WHEN! HOW! WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Miu yelled while shaking Yuki violently.

Yuki explained what happened

"And he's been avoiding me latley." "Stupid Gentaro i'm gonna punch him when i nex-" Miu didn't finish cause the door's open and Gentaro, Kengo, Shun, Ryusei and JK came in. Tomoko and Yuki tried to grab Miu but she already had her fist in contact with Gentaro's stomach. "Gah w...why did you do that miu?!" Gentaro asked holding his stomach in pain. "FOR BEING STUPID AND NOT KNOWING WHAT TO SAY TO HER AND AVOIDING HER!" Miu was about to punch him again till Shun picked her up and ran out being followed by Kengo, JK and Ryusei holding Tomoko. It was silent for a long time in till Yuki spoke up "W-Well i'm gonna go get some snacks b-bye Gen-chan" Yuki fake laughed and walking past him to leave but was stoppped by his hand on her wrist. "D-Do you really love me Yuki?" he asked looking at the ground. "Yea..." Before Yuki could respond Gentaro was kissing her. After they broke apart Gentaro broke the silents "I love you too Yuki." She just giggled and kissed Gentaro.

When everyone returned they saw Yuki and Gen talking, giggling and every now and then kissing each other. "Your lucky Gentaro if you hurt Yuki i would have killed you." Miu said smiling at the cute couple.

The end

was it good or bad I just had the biggest urge to write a Gen/Yuki fanfic


End file.
